


don't know you super well but i think that you might be the same as me

by the_green_eyed_goddesss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Eventual Smut i hope, F/F, Fluff, Romance, SuperCorp, Temporary Amnesia, idk how these tags works im vv sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_green_eyed_goddesss/pseuds/the_green_eyed_goddesss
Summary: Lena exposed the dark godless faction of the Luthor empire and now she shall pay the price.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	don't know you super well but i think that you might be the same as me

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a PRACTICE story(?) to one of my many unfinished works of the more unfinished ideas and plots. im vv sory, i just try how this works, okay? love yah, be good today!

> The sun is up, shining brightly in the middle of an ordinary day. The warmth it gives makes the heart of the aged bring back a little of their youthful days. The flowers blooming at a nearby communal garden where people of all sorts are free to grow a plant of their own. The air soothing, not too hot nor too cold, a pleasing heat that you can feel from deep inside your bones.
> 
> But, it is strange, there's a great feeling of qualm. A silent voice creeping onto the cold air, depicting vague words of safeness or was it of danger?
> 
> "Checkmate." A deep voice announced its presence, seemingly amused and gleeful. "Am I really that good-looking, my dearest? You were never so shy to tell me how boring of a man I am. It's refreshing." The man cackled at his facetious humor, rising both of his brows at emphasis, taking a nip of his coffee.
> 
> Abruptly, the surroundings were much clearer, the situation much more sensible but have a great hint of misplacement. An unknown feeling of emptiness, a strong grip of abandonment, an agonizing entrapment of the forgotten. But, in order to break through it is needed to disregard all of the cluttered sentiments and focus.
> 
> They were seated at an outside shed of a local bakery, assuming at the smell of fresh-baked pastries close by. On top of the antique-looking wood table, a chessboard. A mix of clashing black and white pieces scattered on the glass squares of the playing board, most of the pieces lined at the respective spaces for the nestled players. The game updates a nearing end, remaining only five chessmen present on the chessboard.
> 
> Customers chatting, employees running around to catch tips and orders, flock of birds feeding on the crumbs that have fallen to the ground. Children running around freely and loudly, leashed dogs barking at each other as if discussing about the weather, and the silent old man at the steps of the neighboring souvenir shop holding on to his trusty slender umbrella. Albeit the varied events happening at once, it felt oddly _pleasant_.
> 
> "Come on, Lena, don't be such a coy. I know you have already figured it out." The man exclaimed laughing, teasing.
> 
> _Lena?_
> 
> _Is that her?_
> 
> Confusion etched evidently across her face. A pair of thick, perfectly sculpted brows knitted together, forming a knowing crease in between. Hands starting to quiver, she forced herself to focus onto the man in front of her. She distinguishes a healthy looking man, but can't perceive the identity or any facial recognition. She is looking at a headless portrait, a faceless memory. A sudden feeling of unsettlement roused through her, a chilling wave of fear plummeted. She gripped tight at the metal armrest she had been occupying, a little more and she's sure her palms are going to bleed. She wanted to sob, to cry, to shout, anything to help her escape from this sort of twisted madness.
> 
> So, she tried, she screamed, "Stop! Please - I - I..." Her voice was hoarse, so dry that it came like a strangled high-pitched mewl. She thought it worked for it became silent, the man in front of her stopped his series of blissful snicker. But then, slowly, all heads turned to her. The disheveled group of drunk teens at their left, the clumsy baker wiping the spilled coffee on the floor, and even the old man with the umbrella across the street.
> 
> A moment of peace and then, booming maniac laughter. A variation of pitches and tones swirling onto the air, some deep but definitely higher than the last. Every decibel of the aggravating sounds produced directs to her ears, as if she was listening – _forced_ – to an awful broken vinyl. She felt small, subjected to all sorts of degrading wordless harassment. Both of her hands darted towards her face, a poor attempt of hiding. A fiery hot feeling at her chest started building up, a myriad of emotions igniting inside her, a warning of an incoming ebullition.
> 
> "Oh, are you mad?" A stale voice of a woman echoed.
> 
> She looked up, noticing the change of scene. She is now in a dimly lit room, a heavily Victorian influenced antechamber. A mirror – hanging perfectly at a fixed center – caught her attention, she took a glimpse of her own state. She is wearing a stunning white-laced dress, embracing her ravishing curves. The clothing matching her immaculate pale skin, making her look like a goddess – which she is. Her hair elegantly placed in tight pins, soft appearing waves at the ends. She is a superb of a beauty. Except for her emotional mood, bottomless tears falling from pairs of green. Eyes that held resentment, pent up anger through years and years of untruthful beliefs.
> 
> "Don't act so hurt, my child, it is a day to celebrate." The unknown continued her acerbic blab. Lena's focus shifted back at the figure in front of her, another faceless stranger. A woman sitting eloquently on a handsomely designed chair, elaborate carvings on a sumptuous dark wood stretching across its height. Fitted in a cream crisp suit with a gold dragonfly broach pinned at her lapel, the pompous lady release a loud sigh, "I am disappointed. You've always shown great potential." The woman seemingly genuine casted an eye to her exorbitant golden watch. "But, oh well, I never intended to expect splendidness out from you, especially of a bastard child." The words spitted with all of disgust, as if it was rotting from the insides just waiting to vomit out.
> 
> That stuck a nerve.
> 
> She meant to clench her hands, the rage resuming back like the current of a gushing river, but instead she took a grip of an algid helve. Astonished by the item held by her dominating hand, it took a while for her to absorb the occurring events. In her life, she had never intentioned to harm anyone, even more to murder a living body. She closed her eyes for a full minute taking her time to convince herself the happenings she is enduring are mere delusions.
> 
> The deafening sounds of multiple persistent gunshots blasted, breaking the silence she yearns at present, the eyes she kept close promptly opened. Lena was fully mortified at the sight in front of her, nauseating mess of wickedness. A man dressed in a navy matte colored suit splattered across the floor fronting away from her, presumably shot first due to more excess blood than the figure still sitting on the grand chair. The woman’s forehead was glistening with tacky red liquid muss, arms wrapped loosely on the man draped on her. She can’t perceive any movement, an earsplitting silence. She did ached for peace but not this sort of horrifying setting. Her whole body began to quake violently, resulting to a loud thump of an empty fallen gun. She gawped at the hands that previously held the handgun, her left palm covering her gaping mouth. She started sobbing, shrieking loudly and screamed as long as her lungs could put up. Her feet following the unsteadiness of her state, started faltering, having a difficulty supporting her wobbly weight. Her body collapsed onto the bloody floor, gasping for air helplessly.
> 
> Lena’s vision whirled promptly, complicating her field of sight. A blurry mist of light clouded her peripheral view until it dimmed. Pitch black enclosed her, a calming state of mind, she hoped it was the final end of this absurd lividness. But, a beaming ray of light stunned her, eyes weakly battling to open. A loud groan from deep within her soared through, depicting all the misery she had been indulged to.
> 
> "Please wake up, you're safe now." A familiar serene voice woke her. Squinting her eyes at the known stranger, pushing herself to recognize. "Lena, hey, you're okay now. You are safe, I'm here." A smile crept at her lips, perceiving the calming voice of her wife. She's lying firmly on the ground while her lover was sitting at her side, enveloping Lena in her warm arms. But, it is too bright to be their bedroom. Squinting her eyes once more, she noticed blue skies – they never painted blue skies at any ceiling of their house. She touched the floor, or rather the ground, it's cruddy and definitely not indoors. She returned her eyesight to her wife – who is now standing beside her – faintly talking to her earpiece. "WW. Mission Green Eyes completed. Medic now." She sighed a breath of relief, dropping her head on the solid dirt, glad that she's safe now.
> 
> "I love you, please say yes?"
> 
> Lena's head snapped at her side, confused to the familiarity of the voice. She was no longer laying on the ground, instead she is standing directly on the ground. And, she was facing a kneeling woman, holding a lovely red box displaying an astounding crafted ring. For a second, she forgot to breathe.
> 
> _Fuck, what now?_
> 
> She stupidly looked behind her back hoping that her wife was still there, only to see unoccupied chairs and tables of a restaurant arranged at an organized order. Her hands clutched at her chest bustling herself to breathe because she loves Diana and as long as she can remember she was the only person who she agreed to matrimony. Salty tears escaped from her unfocused eyes, frustrated on finding an escape. Pair of green orbs swiftly searching for a gateway of this sick tribulation found a glass door athwart. With no clear plan at all, her feet started to move briskly towards the exit. Desperate steps turned to a frantic sprint accompanied with hefty intakes of air. She bursted out of the door, welcomed with frigid winds, toppling shoulders of the passers-by.
> 
> She was running for quite a while when she heard a muffled cry, "Lena!" She took a glance at her left surveying the crowds for the source. Just at the moment of returning her sight back on the path she was dashing into, she fell onto a sort of black hole.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lena bolted from her sleep, air knocked out from her lungs. Cold sweat prickled her forehead and palms, shuddering hands stifled her sobs. She was thankful that it ended, never wanting to go back. Pair of warm arms engulfed her, rocking her to comfort – which she gladly take. Her grip on the muscled arms tightening every passing second.
> 
> "Shh, it's alright, my love. I am here, I've got you." Diana whispered comforting words to her wife as Lena catch her breath and settle. Giving pecks of kisses onto the brunette's head, she murmured, “Shall I go fetch a glass for you?"
> 
> Lena's reply was instantaneous, shaking her head vigorously. "No, I..." Her voice came out dry that she had to pause and clear her throat. She wiped the dried tears from her eyes and though it was dim – only the bare light of the digital clock laying on top of Diana's bed side illuminating – Lena stared at the amicable loving brown eyes. The glowing feeling of safety and love ignited her mind and soul forging a sweet smile from her lips, "Just stay?" Lena snuggled deeper to the pleasing sensation she is receiving at present.
> 
> "Of course. Always." Diana squeezed Lena's shoulders and caressed a blushing cheek that the younger woman leaned to. "Must I sing you a lullaby to lull you to sleep?" She gave her wife a hopeful look for she knows that these past few days Lena had been having hard time resting. Before her lover can answer, she added, "A beautiful mind like yours is ought to have a deserved slumber. And, please I'm worried sick of you, my love." Her left hand clutched Lena's right emphasizing.
> 
> Lena returned the gesture and gave her wife a reassuring smile. "Okay, yes, please do. And yes, I do like a glass of water, please." A gratifying beam and an assertive nod came the reply. She laid back to her side of the bed, moaning at the soft futon, as she followed Diana's movement 'til she disappeared onto the darkness. A moment later, her wife was back, and handed over the glass. Diana kissed her cheek and nestled beside her, opening her arms inviting. Lena scooted closer, a deep sigh of contentment escaped from her. "Thank you."
> 
> She allowed Diana to hum her way back to sleep. She wondered what a lucky woman she was and what could she possibly did to deserve this splendid gift. And, also wondered what in the utter world that strange nightmare was about. Well, she has a ton of things to think of and to do - she can't let a mere fable dream interfere with that. So, she slept soundly in her lover's embrace and pushed the figment at the back of her mind.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The days passed by a blur. The peculiar night deeply forgotten as Lena fixated herself back to work. She had been grinding herself out in pioneering her very own company since she began gaining back her integral competence. It did start out as a single idea from a random therapy session, just a simple concept of helping out others. And, when she talked about it to Diana right after she had arrived home, well, her wife was very determined in empowering Lena to pursue.
> 
> _"I do – perfectly – imagine you in those fancy corporate suits. All classy and – what do they call it..." Face painted with scrutiny and then a moment later, a frothy look of seriousness, Diana stated directly to Lena's eyes, "... a_ **boss bitch** _." A hammy gasped freed from Lena and strings of clamorous joyful laughter succeeded through that night._
> 
> And true to their words, here she is. Clacking of five-inch stilettos pronounced, whilst her determined steps thumped to the providently-chosen resilient textiles, as she sauntered confidently to the elevator. As Lena exited the lift, she said her morning greetings to her handpicked of diverse employees. She wanted this place to be a safe place for everyone, disregarding the toxic social stereotypes. As long as her associates do their job well and efficiently, she doesn't perceive the idea of terminating thriving jewels.
> 
> "Good morning, Miss Lena." Her assistant, Jess Huang, addressed her morning pleasantries.
> 
> "A divine morning to you, too, Miss Huang." Lena offered a kind smile to the woman opening her office doors. She settled to her dark leathered chair as her assistant treaded along with her. "I don't want to sound bratty but I do hope today would be quite, perhaps, just a handful." Lena admitted as she began shuffling neatly placed stack of papers on top of her desk.
> 
> "Well, it's fairly -” Jess was cut off, while tapping carefully arranged memos of schedules on her office tab, by a loud entrance of a buoyant brunette.
> 
> "A resound greeting from the office next doors," came the sounds of the interrupter with a eupeptic smile and an overdone low curtsy. Ignoring the upset glaring of the assistant, the woman continued, "I have been given the knowledge that today, _finally_ , the arcane heiress of the future billion-dollar company had descended from her throne to bespeak herself to the public."
> 
> "Spare me the dramatics, Miss Arias" Lena motioned her index to abruptly halt the approaching interjection, she continued, "To begin with, I'm not as cryptic as you make me seem to be. Essential people know me, personally. It's just that I'm not inclined to media and publicity, at all." Lena finished with a wearied look guised every time her friend ram this topic since she hired her.
> 
> "Okay, firstly, I'm just glad that you, at last, _considered_ it." Sam's eyebrows both raised accompanied with a goofy smile that Lena answered with a roll of her eyes. "And, you've been working this for three damn years!" Her hands flailing around and a grin creeping as she received a knowing smile from Lena. "It's time that people know or they'll miss the chance of experiencing living in the future!" The last word was overly voiced out with a pairing groan as if to make a point.
> 
> "Yeah, whatever." Lena chuckled softly at Sam's antics. "Please do know that after my interview, you're getting one as well. I can't be the only one to suffer the critics, can I, _Miss Arias_?" A wide grin splattered her face as she know how to tick her best friend.
> 
> "Shush, stop with the whole 'Miss Arias' thing, I know you're just trying to piss me off." Sam crossed her arms at that, acting tough. "Even Jess here calls me Sam!" A hand extended to the hushed assistant's direction, the ditzy mood coming back. "Right, Jess?"
> 
> A puff of air exited from Jess, "Yes, Miss _Sam_." The assistant gave the other brunette a stiff smile as she awkwardly high-fived the open palm of Sam.
> 
> "See? We're even closer than you thought!" Sam exclaimed. She took a brief look at her leather watch and said, "I, uh, really should better get going though. I haven't prepared myself enough." She flipped her hair as to punctuate to what she meant, and wiggled her brows at Lena, "I heard the reporter is a hunk."
> 
> An astonished baffled face displayed at Lena's face and chortled, "Oh, I thought in that aspect you were more into _solemn_ types...?" Arms crossed, Lena shifted to a better questioning stance wanting to receive fresh details about her best friend.
> 
> "Oh my god, _Lena_!" Sam forced herself to beef up though her red face tells a different story, "I'm going to get to know that man and ask him if he has a _sister_. And for god's sake, it was one time!" An index firmly stood and her voice seemingly getting higher, and shortly, cackled as she buried her face to her palms. "That was the most disturbing part of my life."
> 
> Lena joined the fit of laughter, noticing her assistant still standing, head bowed stifling her own chuckle. "For a moment there, I thought you were coming back to that whole Marry-A-Christian-Boy facade. You are magnificently better off without all of them anyways." She continued as she pulled her personal laptop from her purse, "Jess, you should probably accompany out Miss Arias before she blurt out another... mishap." Lena paused from typing her password to her locked desktop supplying Sam an assertive look.
> 
> "What – It's okay." Sam faced the halting secretary, "Yeah, I should go. Just – be _you_ , okay? And whatever will come out from this article, I'll be here for y– for L-Corp." _For you_ , Sam hold herself back not wanting her best friend to challenge answers to that matter. She felt pathetic of the cliché thought of _falling in love with your best friend_ but she knew even just a slight push, she would be over the edge of declaring her devotion to Lena and she just can't afford to risk what they have and for goodness' sake, a _married_ woman. It would be extremely stupid of her to throw this all for nothing, so, she just shove it all back and hope for the best. The tall brunette gave the CEO a rather cordial look, which Lena accepted with a gratified smile.
> 
> "Of course, thank you, _Sam_." Lena stated jokily but nevertheless earnest. They both know without each other – together, this building would be in crumble.
> 
> Lena knew Sam through Bruce – a close business partner and a dear friend of hers and Diana – during the time they were in a celebratory gala of L-Corp and Bruce proffered an available colleague if ever Lena had a bit trouble running the company. They clicked exceptionally at the start of their business exchanges that later on bloomed to an unexpected charming friendship. Sam is the single perfect friend she could wish for. Always putting up with her. Always there for her. Always present when she needed substantial support of encouragement when Diana isn't around.
> 
> She remembered the time she came knocking at Sam's office door in a disheveled state in the middle of the day to cry on her shoulders. On that day, her gynecologist called to inform her she isn't sufficiently fertile to conceive a child, her dream of being a mother crushed. And, she just went to the closest to a friend she could get – Jess was having a week-long vacation at Beijing and a random replacement of a stranger isn't truly the perfect person to holler to – and bawl her eyes out before she took an early off that day. Then again, grieved with Diana when she arrived home.
> 
> "– of the Daily Planet, Mrs. Prince?" Jess increased the volume of her voice a little to catch the raven haired beauty's attention. When Lena just gave her a confused look, she repeated the words beforehand, "Your schedule for the interview with Mr. Kent of the Daily Planet is expected any moments from now." Jess emanated a worried look to Lena after the assistant’s eyes focused to her after she read the memo from her working tab.
> 
> "Yes, I'm fit anytime now. You can leave, thank you, Jess." Lena quickly wiped the impending tears from her eyes from the fond memories. And, Sam didn't even said goodbye, _what a crud_.
> 
> She laughed it off and stood up to fetch herself a glass of water to at least freshen up herself. As she was returning to her seat, two natty-dressed persons entered her office. She sustained her best welcoming smile she could muster to hide her nerves. A tall brunet attired in a white dress shirt with a red tie topped by a beige cardigan and a fitted light blue slacks. The young blonde woman was cladded in a rose laced dress covered by a pale grayish-yellow brown blazer. Both wearing glasses and two pairs of blue orbs stared at her dead in the eyes. She did not anticipated her interviewer would be such a dapper than she had imagined from what Sam described him. _A **hunk** , huh?_ She regarded her attention back to her abandoned desktop which is now displaying several work emails that she forgot to open this morning. An accidental sigh escaped from her, she was startled by the improper action that she hurriedly returned her sight back to the two standing satchel-holding strangers at her front. For some reason, her gaze lingered longer to the blonde who looked like she had seen a ghost.
> 
> _Wow, what a solid primary response._
> 
> Lena cleared her throat and greeted, "Good day, you must be my 9:00. I'm Lena Kierran Prince, CEO of L-Corp." The produced smile didn't fazed the cluttered look of absolute shock written at each of the interviewers' faces. Before Lena could call Jess on the intercom for aid to at least give her a sign that she's doing this right – if the deranged looks she is receiving at present is still a green light – the brunet _finally_ spoke.
> 
> "Uh, Good Morning, Ms. Prince. I'm Clark Kent of the Daily Planet and this is my, uh..." The man turned to his still mouth-gaping consort, "... my cousin, Kara Danvers of CatCo Media." He pushed a forced polite smile as he maneuvered this whole mind-blowing situation to a more normal interview, not the My-Sister-In-Law-Just-Came-Back-From-The-Dead-And-I'm-Interviewing-Her kind of interview, _not_ at all. He was relieved that Lena just replied with a pleased smile and not the previous exasperation.
> 
> "It's a great pleasure to meet both of you. But, I was informed to await for the Daily Planet only, and I hadn't been given the update that an additional outlet would be involved." Lena clarified and continued, "I believe it would be proper to suggest a separate interview." The proficient voice of the domineering aura gave Lena the much needed confidence this interview entails.
> 
> "Oh! No, no, no..." Clark blabbered the words speedily and regretted it, he had never been unprofessional in his whole career and definitely would not start now. He cleared his throat as if it'll bring back the abashment he had caused, "I'm deeply sorry, Miss Prince. But you see, _Kara_ here is merely accompanying me. No business just a little company, I assure you. But, if you are not comfortable with the idea of having _Kara_ here, it is perfectly fine for me to let her leave." Clark accentuated the name hoping it would get a reaction of recognition but, unfortunately, it did not even caused a movement from the business visage Lena's sporting.
> 
> "Well, I don't mind a _little company_ –" Lena nodded slowly and was cut off by the sudden outburst of the blonde.
> 
> "Oh Rao, you're alive! Lena - but you - but how - but I – _Wow_." The disbelief was obviously etched on Kara's face. She can't appear to believe that the woman whom she thought died – whom she _loved_ – is miraculously in front of her. "I mean you– what? You died, Lena! We– we buried you. I thought I'd never see you, again!" Kara was rashly in a frenzy. She was all over the place, literally. Perturbed pacing, frantic flailing of hands, fluttering stomach and an overwhelmed mind. The long-forgotten funny feeling of fiery flame kindled deep inside her. It's incapacitating her, tucked in an emotional void. Then, Kara exclaimed, "I love you!" And, that's when it dawned her, steps getting heavier as her feet lead themselves to the frozen brunette.
> 
> Noticing the direction of the hysterical blonde, Lena quickly stood up from her office chair. She was completely confused in what she was put into, and partly fuming because she's just _aching_ for peace and quiet. And, if the media really pulled this asinine stunt, she swear to whoever this might completely concern they'll never see another light of the day. This is exactly why she doesn't want or doesn't see the significance of being in the media, causing sickly foolish scenes to gain a couple of bucks? And, now, throw this pit of craziness into _her_ own office, early on _her_ morning and doubtlessly heard by few of _her_ workers walking across the hallway by the loudness of this balmy pretty blue-eyed, gorgeous looking – _Wait, what did I just call her?_ She adverted her line of sight from the ocean eyes she was previously trapped into, feeling entirely foolish letting her guard down. She cleared her throat trying to push off the abrasive sentiments. "As much as I would like to understand the situation, I suppose this is getting out of hand." Her demeanor shifted from being perplexed to a stern professional poise, hands-crossed and sharp eyes.
> 
> Kara hardened from where she's standing, a single step and she's able to touch the glass desk separating her from Lena. "What? But– you know me! I– I'm– "She was held back by a firm grip on her shoulder stopping her feet from advancing. She was twirled around and faced a concerned Clark.
> 
> Clark sighed heavily, "Kara, take a deep breath. Calm down, I know this might be confusing to you _and_ for me, but especially you, I mean-" Losing his train of thought, he halted. And continued, "But, we should be careful in choosing words and actions for I believe Miss Prince – Lena – is genuinely shaken." Kara glanced back at Lena, who was silently listening at the interaction with observant eyes. Moving closer to his cousin he spoked softly, "And, I can't afford to lose the job, Kara."
> 
> "You want me to just walk away after seeing Lena _alive_? Just like that?" Kara reverted her attention back to her cousin, "Imagine if it was Lois huh? What will you do, Clark?" Kara took a taunting step forward, eyes now engulfed with ire.
> 
> Gulping loudly, Clark unconsciously adjusted his glasses. "Come on, don't be like that, Kara." His eyes moved down to the floor entirely dodging the question. "Please, let's just go before Miss Prince request security for us." Clark weakly persuaded Kara with a feeble grasp at his blonde's arm.
> 
> "She won't do–" Kara quickly defended but was cut out by Lena who's already rounding the table.
> 
> "Already did." Lena stalled at the corner of her office, creating a greater distance between her and the two cousins. Two bulky dark uniformed guards then appeared at the door followed by Jess. Sublty nodding to her secretary to proceed. "I presume this debacle was unpleasing for both parties. Condoning all the _impulsive_ incidents, my CFO is nevertheless available for _more_ of your questions." Giving a business smile, Lena gestured the exit to her guests.
> 
> Although disappointed and bewildered, Kara felt resurrected. Her life is again filled with hope and purpose, _Lena_. For the last couple of years, she was lost. Gazing around, spectating as the time pass by, observing without feeling. And, as cliché as it may sound, part of her soul and heart went missing when (she thought) she lost Lena, like being skinned alive tortured to butcher your organs. _It was worse than death_ , she thought. However, it was a thing in the past, Kara has moved on from that or as she believed. She still have the scheduled mourning at eight o'clock every Saturday evening but that's beside the whole point. The important thing here is that Lena is _alive_ , she's not dead, she's breathing and still has that majestic glow.
> 
> As she sauntered by the exit doors, fully secured of precautions, one thing does bother her...
> 
> _Did Lena changed her surname?_

**Author's Note:**

> the rushed title is from one of my faves, homemade dynamite by lorde 
> 
> and,,, the chapter title is from magnets by disclosure feat. lorde
> 
> xxxx
> 
> i fucking love lorde,,, she the fucking best


End file.
